


Light Years

by Euhines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euhines/pseuds/Euhines
Summary: Despite Satya's concerns, Fareeha considers Satya, and will always believe Satya to be, her everything.





	Light Years

“I have decided that we will become parents.”

The audible noise of Fareeha’s forehead connecting to a pipe startles Satya and almost causes her to ruin the puzzle she had started an hour ago. She peers over in concern, lips pursing as Fareeha removes herself from under the sink.

Fareeha rubs the aching spot between her eyebrows. “You decided _what_?” The wrench in her hand is gently placed on the ground—in case she accidentally hits herself out of shock.

“There was a sign by the mall, a center has opened for adopting cats and kittens,” Satya elaborates. “You mentioned before that a cat is an ideal house pet. I agreed albeit hesitantly.” She shifts and folds her hands above the puzzle, refusing to do anything careless with her hard work. “Is this a problem? Have I misread?”

“No, no, you haven’t. I wasn’t sure of the context behind your statement.” Fareeha reassures her with a soft smile and resumes her work on the leaking pipe. “I didn’t think you would want one so soon. What changed your mind?” She makes a small noise of disgust when water drips on her lips.

Satya hums in thought as she places the last puzzle piece to create Jupiter. Exactly 240 pieces remain for her to complete the rest of planets in the solar system. “Someone to keep me company while you’re gone for the day. The puzzles occupy my time but I’d rather spend some moments with a furry friend.” She traces Neptune with her index finger and chews her bottom lip.

Fareeha closes her eyes with a quiet sigh, wiping sweat from her face with a rag.

That is as close to an ‘ _I miss you_ ’ she is going to get. Fareeha in the house is mostly a rarity; days like these are usually on weekends if she’s lucky.

Satya’s recent status of becoming an international criminal by Vishkar’s influence makes it hard for her to leave the house as frequently as she may like to. The Wanted posters that spread on the streets of India had left her in a cocoon of shame—something far different from the confidence and fury that allowed her to escape the hands that manipulated her for years. And she is not sure when Egypt will be a place she belongs in.

Knitting and cleaning have been her main sources of entertainment and passing time. Her interest in astronomy has been only recently, and something she had picked up from Ana when the older Amari brought a book. It is almost safe to say that Satya saw more of Ana than she did of Fareeha.

“We’ll go to the adoption center together,” Fareeha promises and attempts to hurry up with fixing the pipe. Having a conversation with a sink between them is less than ideal. “However, I call dibs on choosing the name.” McCree’s diction flows into hers almost naturally.

Satya seems to have other ideas. “There is no need. I will choose the perfect one by myself.” She begins filling in the space for Mars. Her voice lowers in volume. “So that it will not be a bother.”

Fareeha’s forehead once again becomes acquaintances with the pipe. Perhaps this is not really about adopting a cat.

“You are _never_ a bother, Satya.” Fareeha is most certain there is a bruise forming, trying to refrain from cursing as she leaves the space underneath the sink. Abandoning the pipe for now, she places the wrench on the counter and goes over to the table so that she can gently grasp Satya’s hand. “I enjoy spending my time with you. Never think otherwise.”

The embarrassment comes in waves, eroding her ability to speak. Satya huffs softly and presses her face into Fareeha’s stomach to hide her expression, breathing in the smell of detergent and gentle traces of oil. A scent she only experiences at night when Fareeha climbs into the bed at two in the morning. Although Satya hates being roused from her sleep, there is something about laying in Fareeha’s arms that is a gift. The gold of Fareeha’s prosthetics reflecting moonlight is a sight to behold and something described only in poetry.

That is when she is reminded how truly and deeply in love she is.

And any idea of never seeing Fareeha again is frightening.

Fareeha shakes her head and places her hands on the sides of Satya’s face. She crouches down slightly and kisses the top of her head with the hope that she can declare her love in a thousand phrases contained into one simple gesture. “If any of my past actions have made you believe so, then I am really sorry.”

Whatever inkling of doubt fully leaves Satya when Fareeha’s lips brush her scalp, and a breath of relief escapes her.

“I accept your apology.” Satya pulls back to reach out and intertwine their fingers. She admires the way they complete each other, filling in the space she once thought uninhabitable.

Fareeha grins and tugs Satya up to hold her close. “Will you continue to wait for me to come home?” she whispers low enough for Satya to hear. Like a little secret between the two of them.

From her times alone, Satya learned the distance from Earth to the Andromeda galaxy is 2.537 light years. And the distance from their home to the nearest Helix base is 4.8 km. But at that moment she wishes to know the distance between two human hearts. For it feels as if Fareeha’s heart beats right beside hers. “Only if you promise to return.”

Fareeha swears it with a kiss. Her lips hover over Satya’s, knowing that her lover always wants her to seek permission. The nod from Satya comes a second later, and Fareeha wastes no time. And Fareeha knows how ridiculous and impossible this is to believe, but to her, Satya tastes like sunshine and looks like the person she wants to spend the rest of however long her life will be.

One of her hands rest on Satya’s waist—as if they have simply paused in the middle of a dance.

The two begin to sway when they break apart. There is no music for them to follow, but there is a hint of a melody there. The ebb and flow of life itself that they share. Whatever light Fareeha does not block from the window rests on Satya’s face, brightening the already radiant smile accompanied by her quickened breaths.

Satya’s laughter joins Fareeha as they take turns twirling the other, and Satya mentions with a snort that Fareeha is an awful dancer.

Fareeha shrugs and dips Satya to the floor.

“I can do a decent tango.”

“I will be the judge of that,” is Satya's answer.

Fareeha rolls her eyes and embraces Satya once more, resting her chin on her head as they bask in the glow of the sunset through the window. This is happiness. “You still want to adopt a cat?”

“I do. A furry friend would be a nice addition to the house.” Satya looks over to the sink. “Though it would be wise to fix that first.”

Fareeha clicks her tongue. “Can’t you just create us a new sink with hard light?”

“Laziness is not tolerated, Ms. Amari.”

“…Yes, Satya.”


End file.
